Set Fire To The Rain
by VanillaSkyWriters
Summary: Hanna Mellark,daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark,has to face a new problem along with a string of others.As the famous Hunger Games continue,will Hanna have to enter the arena?


**Author's Note: **Kayleigh is my first takes place after the third book of the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins,Mockingjay.I'm using Hanna Marin(Ashley Benson) from PLL & John Smith(Alex Pettyfer)from IAM#4 as the main 'll see other characters from the Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars,maybe even Glee(not really)in this,but it won't focus on them.I really wanted to make this sound like Hanna,who is my favorite character by the way,so take it easy on me?

How do you tell yourself it's time to move on from the past?

It was clearly impossible in my mother told me to forget about her because it was the only way for me to survive in District horrible place that had took my dear parents away from me.

Hold on.I'm starting at the wrong me formally introduce name is Hanna Mellark,daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark.I'm 17 years old and a junior in high school.3 years ago,my mother and father were tragically killed in a mining accident,the same way my mother's father least that's what Haymitch told me to say if anyone asked.

You see reader,the truth was that present President Klaus had been after them for killed former president Coin and of course,Klaus couldn't let her get away with he let her spend her life however she wanted the next 30 years,making her believe everything was finally over when it was far from that.

I miss them both and didn't know how I could go on pretending things were desserts with my dad,going hunting with my mother.I had the perfect family and nothing could tear us for that terrible day…

It had been a regular was working at the bakery,while mother and I were out in the forest older brother Stefan had gone out with his friends.

"_I wonder what's taking Dad so should have met us here by now."I told her as I collected the dead rabbit from the wasn't illegal in District 12 anymore,but even before then my mother had been teaching me how to hunt.I asked to go with her out in the woods one day and the rest was history._

_My mother laughed a little,following behind me while I made my way up the hill."You know your 's probably preparing a surprise for your birthday of that,are you excited?"_

"_It's a birthday special."While most teenage girls at my school spent birthdays convincing their parents to buy them expensive gifts like jewelry,I could care was annoying and obviously ridiculous for any human being to think a pricey item would change their entire life for only a get me wrong I didn't mind new clothes,but I wasn't thrilled to go through the process of wearing them.I felt like a circus freak._

"_I never liked too many fancy things for my birthday either,not like your grandmother could afford it anyway,"My mom murmured,remembering my grandmother mom had died shortly after my aunt's passing."Prim loved-"She cut herself off all of a sudden._

_I stopped walking and glanced back at her,feeling a little bad for not being more attentive to when she started talking about her deceased sister,I'd change the subject for the sake of crying."She would have been proud of you Mom,"I whispered,pulling her into a bear my 12 year old aunt died,my mother blamed herself cared a lot for her younger sister and even volunteered to be a tribute when Aunt Prim was picked to be in the Hunger Games._

_Just as she opened her mouth to respond,an explosion heard nearby interrupted her."What the…?"My mother pulled back from the hug and ran off toward the smoke.I followed closely behind,at the time not understanding what was going she stopped and I ran straightforward into her back._

_Luckily I caught my balance before I could fall on the ground."What is it?"I inquired,confusion on my face as I stared at her shocked I turned my head and saw was my father's bakery on fire only a few feet away from in uniform with Capital logos could be seen standing in front of it,while people ran wildly around screaming._

_My mother quickly grabbed both of my shoulders,forcing me look at her."Hanna,find Stefan and go to Haymitch's to him and follow along with his plan no matter how crazy it may me and your father ever existed.I'm sorry."She stroked my cheek gently before taking off,never to be seen or heard from again._

I instantly snapped out of the flashback when my brother's voice called from out the me that I had been in the bathroom for the past hour.I took a final glance approvingly at the reflection of my normal outfit(a white V-neck and black capris with my hair in a ponytail)before exiting.

"Could you be any longer Princess Hanna Banana? "Stefan stated,and not in an annoying tone most brothers carried when speaking to their and I didn't have the normal brother/sister were very close,since he was all the family I had left in the was my rock and I couldn't imagine what I would do without him.

I smacked him on the arm."Don't call me that."The nickname was given to me when Stefan mispronounced my name at the age of 6,saying Banana instead of Hanna."Where are you off in such a hurry anyway Superman? Off to see one of your girlfriends?"Everyone in District 12 adored Stefan,because of his caring and positive could always cheer someone up when they was down,brightening up their practically drooled when he walked you know what? It made me sick to my ? Because I couldn't get a guy to look at me like me stupid for being jealous over something like that but it was all I had ever wanted.

Stefan chuckled,oblivious to my thoughts."'Today's showtime remember?"He brushed past me and entered the bathroom.

was the day of the could I have forgotten? I hardly got nervous the reapings time when I was younger(okay so I was like 5)my father had to consol me because of my frantic would think the Gamemakers would try to get both the daughter and son of two Hunger Games victors into the arena.

Oh and the Hunger Games? For all you newbies out there,it's been going on for year each district has this thing called the reaping,which would pick two tributes,one boy one girl to go into the Hunger tributes would then go to the Capitol and battle each other until only one tribute cliché huh?

I leaned against the door frame,watching him comb his light brown hair,which he had gotten from our mom as well as most of his facial features.I looked more like dad and it use to upset me,until I realized I should be lucky for being here right took years for my father to convince mom to have kids,especially two."Do you think…this might be our year?"I asked Stefan,pretty freaked out that things might change since Haymitch had recently died due to his uncontrollable alcoholic issues."I mean,we won't even have a mentor if we get sent to the 'll be killed within-

Stefan cut me off,exhaling."Han,we're not going to get chances are slim to none that we do."He gave me a reassuring grin."How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Apparently not enough."I muttered,knowing that Stefan was probably I couldn't help but wonder how would I be any different in Hunger Games than my parents.

The reaping began as I had took my place in the bleachers beside Stefan and his friend Melissa Hastings.I didn't care much for Melissa,because I knew she was only using Stefan just to tell everyone that she was dating a Mellark.I tried telling Stefan this long ago but he brushed it off,claiming it was just my imagination.

I glanced down at my dress, was a sky blue flowerly dress,mixed with tons of accessories and blue it had been up to me,I wouldn't came with my hunting boots on and the white of course,Stefan complained about being seen with his tomboy of a sister,wearing a smug smile to let me know he was joking.

Rachel Berry stood at the podium with one of her famous was the replacement for Effie Tinket,who was too ill with her old age to announce the tributes for the games cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and they quickly quieted down."Welcome to District's 12 annual Hunger Games year we're doing things a little different."

Everyone knew if something changed about the games,it couldn't be time,6 kids were chosen to go to the caused total chaos.I gave Stefan a knowing look while he just ignored me and continued to listen to Rachel.

Rachel continued,not missing a beat."With that said,the Gamemakers have decided to have the children and/or relatives of previous winners compete in the games."

This couldn't be and Stefan were going into the arena together? Well there's a spoiler alert.


End file.
